Echo
by Twilight Fang
Summary: SLASH / YAOI Tres has a present to give Abel... with intentions that are anything but decent. Other members of AX suffer a mental overload when they find out what Tres is up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This fanfic contains explicit MxM slash – Tres x Abel – so please escape now if you don't like this kind of story. I wrote this back in 2006 but don't have the time to maintain my site so I decided to stick it here. Feedback is always welcome!

**Part 1**

"What are you doing here, Nightroad Shinpu?" Tres abruptly halted outside of the gazebo that he'd discovered Abel Nightroad lurking in. Or… more accurately - sleeping in.

"Hmm? Oh! Tres-kun!" Abel's eyelids flew open, his dewy lake-blue eyes focusing in on the culprit whose shadow was stealing away the sunlight. "I was just… relaxing." He smiled a little, trying to determine what kind of mood his comrade was in. Of course, it was all for fun. Tres didn't have moods, at least none that Caterina's hunting dog would admit to.

"Explanation required."

"Is Caterina-san looking for me?" Abel blinked when Tres entered the gazebo and the sun's welcoming rays found him once more.

"Negative."

"Esther-san?"

"Negative." Tres paused to take in his surroundings. Tall, lush shrubbery surrounded the garden maze, making it impossible for a normal human to see beyond each individual path. A multitude of flowers bloomed along the bushes, springing up in hues of deep reds, oranges, yellows and purples. Here and there, small plants containing ripened fruits cropped up. And in the middle of it all stood a freshly white painted gazebo, enshrouded in overgrown vines and loosely blown leaves. Although aesthetically pleasing, Tres had no use for such a delicate atmosphere. If anything, he considered the gardens to be a potential security breach.

Finding nothing particularly amiss with Tres' blunt demand that he explain himself, Abel once again closed his eyes.

"Awaiting response."

Abel gasped in surprise, his eyes automatically opening again by reflex alone. Tres' voice had sounded somewhere close to his left ear but the sensation of someone breathing on his neck indicated that Tres might be elsewhere. Upon glancing up, Abel discovered that Tres was indeed very close. Almost an inch away from Abel's face, Tres stared down at him as if in examination mode.

"What are you doing?" Abel squeaked, pressing his body flat to the earth in an attempt to widen the distance between them.

"Observing."

"Observing what?"

"Your expression."

"Why?!"

Tres backed off to sit beside Abel. "Examination complete."

"You're behaving very peculiar today, Tres-kun." Perhaps it would be best if he didn't leave himself so vulnerable to Tres' questioning. Abel also pushed himself up into a sitting position, brushing bright leaves out of his long, silver hair. "If you aren't here on official business… Are you here to keep me company?" Abel allowed just a sliver of hope to creep into his voice.

"Positive."

Oh good! Now he was getting somewhere.

"Is there anything specific that you'd like to discuss?"

"This." Tres reached into the folds of his short black cape and withdrew his hand to produce a box. He practically thrust it into Abel's chest, relinquished his grip, and returned to his bad habit of staring.

"What is it?" Gingerly, Abel shook the little peach-colored box, relieved when it didn't explode.

"Open it."

Left with very few options on how to respond to Tres' very brief instructions, Abel complied and opened the box. He pulled out a tiny object wrapped in white tissue paper and sealed with a single red sticker. "May I?" Abel indicated the sticker.

"May you what?"

Abel sighed. "Never mind." He carefully pried the sticker off and rolled the object along the ground until it was free of the tissue paper. A red cup-shaped bulb lay at the end of the tissue paper. It was most likely made of some sort of clay, sporting the carvings of many intricate flower petals, leading down into a yellow flower that hung separately from the inside of the bulb. When Abel picked it up by the wire at the top of the bulb, the yellow flower swung to one side, striking the bulb to create a twinkling sound. "It's beautiful." Abel peered at the ornament in wonder.

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's a wind chime. A very pretty one." Abel smiled and held the wind chime out to Tres. "Where did you get it from?"

Tres regarded Abel with a very sharp and somewhat unpleasant narrowing of the eyes. "You're attempting to return it?"

"Return it?" It took a while for Abel to make sense of Tres' words. "Do you mean that this is for me?"

"Positive."

"It's a present?"

"You have already asked that question. Do you require an answer to your rephrased inquiry?"

"No no no!" Abel waved his hands in the air to ward off Tres' barrage of verifications. "Thank you very much!" He tapped the wind chime to listen to the crystal clear tones that it produced.

"Mission accomplished."

Mission? Abel laughed. Trust Tres to compare gift giving with battle! "Did you give anyone else a present?" Although Abel asked in a kind of offhand way, he did feel slightly concerned that maybe this encounter was not unique. What if Tres had gone around the Vatican handing out wind chimes to everyone he knew just to gauge their reaction? That would surely diminish the significance of Abel's cheerful mood.

"Negative. You are my only objective." Tres' fingers found their way into Abel's hair, combing out the tangles and plucking out the occasional leaf. "The Professor clearly stated that background noise was necessary. I purchased the wind chime in order to fulfill that requirement."

As quickly as Tres had infiltrated Abel's personal space, he just as easily escaped from it. Taking the wind chime from Abel's hand, Tres stretched to the top of the gazebo where he securely fastened it, leaving it a victim to a heavy Autumn's breeze. It rang back and forth, Tres watching it do so but concentrating more on what Abel was up to.

Abel had got up from his comfortable perch on the ground to approach Tres from behind, timidly bringing up the topic that Tres had broached. "What were you discussing with the Professor? Background noise for--.?" Abel never had the chance to finish his sentence.

Tres swiveled around on his heel, moving lightning quick to seize Abel by his wrists, forcing him back into the inner shell of the gazebo. He pressed his body in tight to Abel's, preventing any possible escape.

"Tres-kun?"

"It will benefit us both if you try to remain quiet." Tres moved one hand to grip Abel by his chin, holding him in place to force acceptance of a tight-lipped kiss. Abel gave a muffled sound of protest, struggling against Tres but would have had more success trying to shake off a rabid dog. It continued, the pressure building, until Abel's lips parted in a desperate attempt to suck in air. And in that instant, Tres's tongue slipped inside, exploring, his mouth sealing possessively over Abel's. Their tongues battled and Abel flailed in Tres's makeshift embrace.

Approximately two minutes later, Tres calculated that Abel needed a fresh air supply and broke the contact. "Wh—what…? Why?" Abel wheezed, contradicting his befuddlement by instinctively drawing Tres nearer.

Instead of answering, Tres moved in for another kiss. This time, his teeth grazed Abel's lips, daring his companion to refuse the attention. When his tongue darted inside Abel's mouth a second time, he detected a moist sweetness and a compliance that spoke of how quickly he'd managed to arouse Abel into a submissive state. His tongue slid alongside Abel's, coaxing him into deepening the kiss further.

When next they parted, Tres had no need to restrain Abel. Both of his hands set to work stroking up and down the slender body before him, eliciting moans and sighs and bringing a red, heated glow to Abel's normally pale flesh.

"We are compatible," Tres informed Abel, brushing feather-light kisses up the pale throat that caused his soon-to-be lover to shiver. "I have already sought the Professor's advice. He assured me that my interest in you would be reciprocated."

"Tres-kun…" Abel gripped Tres by his shoulders, fidgeting from left to right as a skillful tongue traced the outer pattern of his ear, dipping inside and causing Abel to gasp.

"Do you consent?"

If Tres was asking what Abel presumed he was… this wonderful Autumn's day would soon be transforming their relationship into something completely different. "You're asking my permission?" Abel grinned, his face rather flushed from the day's turn of events.

"It is necessary."

"Wasn't it necessary before you trapped me up against this fence?"

"Understood. I no longer require permission." Tres perceived Abel's light teasing in the context it was intended. He really couldn't be bothered waiting for Abel's permission. At any rate, they might be discovered at any moment and Tres preferred that moment to be after he'd completed his pleasuring of Abel's body.

**... to be continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Once again, this is a fanfic containing MxM slash, not to be read by anyone that isn't fond of that sort of thing. Please leave a review if you have a spare moment!

**Part 2**

Without further delays, Tres unbuttoned Abel's long cape and cast it off. The heavy rosary was unclasped next and set aside and then the black priest's garb beneath became the victim of Tres' dexterous fingers. All the while, Abel remained docile, watching Tres intensely.

Once again, Tres pinned Abel to the gazebo fence, unraveling the purple ribbon that bound Abel's silver hair into a ponytail. It cascaded over Abel's milky white shoulders and down his back, nearly waist-long. Pausing briefly, Tres gazed into Abel's eyes, wondering about the lack of participation coming from his partner's end. "Do you require guidance?"

Abel gave an embarrassed cough at such a ridiculous question. Quite frankly, he preferred to laze back and allow Tres to continue with whatever programming had prompted this unusual turn of events.

"Nightroad Shinpu," Tres called out rather impatiently.

"Would you like it if I put up a fight?" Abel asked in exasperation. Surely talking couldn't be beneficial for establishing the perfect mood for this sort of thing.

Suddenly, Tres' eyes appeared to darken to a crimson hue. "Your suggestion has been taken into consideration."

"Wh—what?!"

One second, Abel was leaning rather comfortably against the fence, content on enjoying the feeling of Tres' rough, powerful hands on his bare shoulders. The next, he was tumbling to the ground, his undershirt torn swiftly from his body. And then Tres was on top of him, catching both of his wrists in one hand to press them into the grassy area above his head. Abel attempted to squirm out from underneath from Tres but to no avail, not with the hard bony knees digging into either side of his hips.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Was Tres taunting him? Forgetting that he was still in human form, Abel bared his teeth at Tres, his own expression becoming far more serious and lusty as he struggled, arching his back off of the ground. His mouth found Tres', instigating a kiss that burned with things he'd never been able to voice, feelings he'd never been able to display. Their tongues clashed together, the kiss deepening with raw need until Abel completely forgot that this kind of behavior shouldn't be possible for Tres. There was nothing mechanical about the way Tres prolonged the connection of their lips and tongues until Abel broke away to gasp for air.

Nuzzling Tres' neck, Abel became aware of a rigid stiffness rubbing against his thigh. Tres' free hand grazed the exposed flesh of Abel's chest, cool fingers hovering over one nipple before curiously brushing it lightly. Abel surged to life, sinking his teeth into the junction between Tres' neck and shoulder, instinctively seeking out blood but not finding any. He twisted and flailed about, trying in vain to free himself from Tres' grip. Tres began to rub the nipple in earnest, pinching it when it became harder.

Abel moaned, already very aroused and seeking another kiss. But Tres was too busy tracing his lips over one nipple and then the other. Selecting one to seal his mouth over and begin to suck.

"Tres!" Automatically, Abel's cheeks flushed a bright red, realizing that if he shouted like that again they'd both be caught in a very compromising situation. Above their heads, the wind chime cheerfully rung back and forth but did little to mask the escalation of Abel's breathing nor the heavy thudding of his heart against his all-too-warm chest. When Tres set his attention on the other nipple to softly lick at it, Abel fidgeted and squeezed his eyes shut against the stimulation. Or in an effort to further enjoy it. When he opened them again, Tres was moving down his body in a flurry of kisses and the weight from his wrists had vanished. Flexing them to get the circulation going again, Abel was unprepared for the sudden yanking motion that detached the zipper from his pants, and the hand that dove into that newly created opening.

"White," Tres unemotionally commented, referring to the color choice of Abel's satin briefs.

"What's wrong with white?" Abel demanded.

"It's an interesting contrast."

Whether Tres meant against his regular clothing or the black of his wings during transformation, Abel wasn't sure. The next moment, he accidentally bit down on his bottom lip as Tres' hand groped and then finally seized his erection, pushing aside his briefs to stroke flesh. Abel collapsed back onto the bed of grass and crumpled leaves beneath him. As hard as he tried, he couldn't mask his moans of pleasure or deny the betraying movement of his hips.

Continuing to stroke Abel, Tres somewhat awkwardly removed his lover's pants and boots blindly with his other hand. Now that Abel lay naked beneath him, Tres truly seemed to take the time to appreciate and admire the beauty that had held his fascination for a frustratingly long time. And now Abel was his. Sensing that he was being watched, Abel smiled up at Tres through a haze of trusting blue eyes and quivering lips. Tres locked his lips onto Abel's in a steamy kiss just as one of his fingers trailed over Abel's pale buttocks before delving between them. At the odd sensation of being touched in such an intimately vulnerable spot, Abel jerked away.

"Stay still," Tres commanded as Abel gasped when the finger located the tight ringed entrance and with careful precision, pressed into it.

"Ahhh! Tres-kun!" Abel yelped, overcome by a multitude of sensations all at once. Tres' finger was dry, cool, and yet Abel felt feverish all over the instant that his body was forced to accept the intrusion. Abel wrapped his arms around Tres, trapping him in a desperate embrace. His fingernails raked down Tres' back when a second finger, this one slippery and covered with something wet, replaced the first with more success. Dully, Abel imagined that Tres had efficiently gotten his hands onto a container of lubrication – literally.

"Does this feel good?" Tres asked as if to torment Abel because his tone sounded a bit too smug for someone unable to express anything to that effect.

"Yesss!"

Two fingers became three, moving in succession until Abel's body adapted to the unusual stimulation, desperately grinding down to accept more and more. It felt impossibly better than good. Surely it had to be wrong to partake in such a lecherous activity during working hours, in the Vatican's own backyard. But Abel was beyond reasoning the what, where and why. He ached at the sight of Tres positioned over him, the excited bulge of his companion's crotch all too evident.

Then Tres stepped back to unzip his own pants, neatly pushing them down but not bothering to completely remove them. He'd only need them out of the way to finish this. He was intrigued with the way that Abel stared at his now exposed, and extremely rigid cock. Had Abel not realized before that Tres was anatomically correct and fully functional in all aspects of sexual proceedings?

"You don't require permission to touch me," Tres reminded Abel who had tensed up somewhat.

Hesitantly at first, Abel loosely wrapped his fingers around Tres' cock to discover that the flesh was hot and very hard. It jerked when he tightened his grasp to give it a few tentative strokes.

"Use this." Tres held out an open jar of lubricant for Abel to dip his fingers into and then begin to coat Tres' growing arousal with. "Hurry!"

Abel tore his eyes from Tres' nether regions to search his lover's face for any sign of the distress he'd heard in Tres' voice. And he was very shocked to find that Tres' lips had thinned into what could have passed off as a grimace. "What's wrong?"

"I am incapable of restraining myself for much longer."

Restraint? Tres needed to control his sexual functions? It didn't happen automatically? Abel had no time to ponder over the implications of that startling revelation as Tres urgently rushed him into finishing the preparation. And then Tres was spreading Abel's legs apart, lifting them slightly by the back of his knees. Tres crouched in closer and positioned himself between Abel's trembling legs.

Abel had just enough time to suck in a deep breath before Tres aligned the tip of his swollen cock with the opening and pushed firmly and steadily. Abel cried out in pain, the color draining from his face.

Tres slammed his hands down on either side of Abel's shoulders, bracing himself as he waited for his lover to grow accustomed to the invasion. Abel's nails in his back dug in further, tearing skin but Tres was incapable of experiencing pain. "Relax." Tres' voice soothed.

The odd gentleness of Tres' one reassuring spoken word coaxed Abel into breathing again and thus allowing Tres to continue. Slowly, Tres thrust the length of his cock deeper and deeper until he could go no further. Abel's body was hot and slick with sweat from the exertion and escalating delirious craving for more. And it was even hotter inside Abel's tight, slender body. Hot and unyielding.

Tres was puzzled by the strange sensations in his head and other usually useless parts of his body. His chest felt constricted and something seemed faulty with his erection because with every thrust, he sensed that an unknown reaction was building.

"Tres-kun!" Abel panted, squeezing his thighs about Tres' chest to beckon him in further.

Tres seized a handful of Abel's long hair in one hand and a slender leg in the other. He pushed that leg back as far back as he could, continuing to thrust in harder and faster until… he came long and jerkily inside Abel's body. Abel gave an ecstatic cry of disbelief, also unable to prevent the harsh release of his own pent-up desire.

For several moments, they stayed that way, before Tres drew Abel up for one last kiss and then slipped from him. Tres sank down to lie beside Abel and affectionately pull him into a warm embrace. "I can't hear the wind chime," Abel murmured dreamily, his eyelids heavy and his voice husky.

"It is irrelevant."

They lay there in silence for quite some time. Abel's expression was content and peaceful as he dozed off into a happy dream. Tres…. His face remained unchanged except for the peculiar glint in his eyes and the way the edges of his mouth turned up ever so slightly with nobody around to witness the half-upturned smile.

**... to be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **If you've already read this far, you probably already know what slash / yaoi is, or have gotten over the initial shock to continue. In any case, please leave a review if you have a spare moment!

**Part 3**

Caterina found that the Professor had barricaded himself inside his library with a stronghold of books and experiments. He hadn't locked the door. Why would he need to lock the door when anyone foolish enough to enter would probably wind up breaking his or her neck anyhow?

"William!" She called into the stack of books that rose up off of the desk, reaching for the high ceiling. Gingerly, she pinched the bridge of her nose. The thick aroma of dusty books and contradicting dampness of the somewhat rotten floor gave her the itch to sneeze.

"Caterina-san!" The Professor appeared from behind the left column of books, or at least half his mouth and nose did. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm searching for my loyal and faithful bodyguard," she explained through a muffled laugh that she caught in time with her hand. Keeping her hand close to her mouth to avoid the dust and not let on that she thought that William's bizarre antics and desperate need of either a housewife or a maid were amusing. "Tres said he wanted to see you about something. I haven't seen him since."

"Ahh! Yes… dear boy was in a bit of a bind."

"Oh? How so?" Caterina edged closer to the desk, grimacing when a very large household spider scurried under the nearest pyramid of paper coffee cups that William had discarded onto the floor.

"Hmm… he mentioned having a problem." William pushed aside the books to reveal his grinning face and the old wooden pipe that he'd managed to light up and begin to puff at from the left side of his mouth.

"William, Tres does not have problems. He has missions."

"Well… that may be all good and true." William contemplated her words for a moment, muttering to himself around the smoky pipe dangling from his lips.

"What was the 'problem'," she humored him anyway.

"Nothing too serious. He mentioned having trouble with his cock."

"His--… WHAT?" Caterina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open, not quite sure that she'd heard correctly.

"That was my reaction at first too. So I said to Tres, 'dear boy, is it because you've never used one before?'"

Caterina practically choked, a very nasty mental image dancing back and forth in front of her vision.

"But no no. Tres insisted that he'd used one before. His problem lay with his partner."

"Partner?!"

"Er… yes. You see… Tres seemed to believe that his cock would be too rough and ineffectual because his partner wasn't as experienced. I simply informed him that if the exterior was the only obstacle, a little lubrication would fix that up in a snap!" William nodded to himself absently. "Always works for me." He wasn't really paying attention to Caterina so he continued, oblivious to the fact that her face had become a blanched white save for the patches of scarlet at the center of her cheeks. "Tres was also concerned that his partner might be a bit noisy. I agreed that it would be best if he found something to mask the noise. I mean… ha ha… what would the convent think?"

"Good Lord," Caterina gasped, trying to regulate her breathing.

"I also took the liberty of informing Tres that the size of the cock doesn't matter. In the end, they're all used the same way – for whacking off."

"I – BEG – YOUR – PARDON!?" Caterina raised her voice so high that it broke off in a hysterical squeak. Sure, William was a longtime, dear friend, and a treasured ally. But that didn't give him the right to utter his indecent, depraved thoughts as easily as if he were rambling on about the cafeteria's morning breakfast menu.

"Eh? Caterina-san, you look a tad bit pale."

"Maybe it's because I haven't had the honor of listening to this kind of sexually immoral speech before. Really William! I expected better of you!"

"Sex-ual-ly?" William sputtered and then readily broke into laughter. "You've misunderstood I'm afraid. I didn't once refer to anything of that context."

"But you said…"

"Cock?" He ducked his head when Caterina gave him a withering glare of disapproval. "No, not that kind of cock. A shuttlecock. For badminton."

"Badminton?" Caterina looked befuddled.

"I'm not aware of any other sports that make use of a c--." He cut off the last word when Caterina glared.

"Are you certain that you have your facts straight, William? Even without the word… cock," she practically spat out that shameful word and hurriedly continued, "your entire recount of the advice you gave to Tres sounded extremely suggestive."

"Er… you mean the rough and inexperienced part? Or the part about the noise?"

Caterina crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Take your pick."

"Those weren't my words. Tres-kun specifically phrased it that way. Hmm… come to think of it, I hadn't thought it possible for him to take an interest in badminton. It's a rather dull sport, wouldn't you say?"

"It can be entertaining before an afternoon tea break. However, I always choose to refer to that 'thing' as a birdie."

"I see."

"What about the lubrication?"

"There's a simple explanation for that. The old handmade ones are always giving me splinters. I find that a quick coating of lubrication makes it easier on the fingers." William smiled thoughtfully, probably at his own genius idea.

"So I assume that I'll have no trouble finding Tres and his outmatched badminton partner in the courtyards. Please return to whatever it was that you were doing." She turned on her heel to leave, only to overhear William muttering to himself.

"That's odd. Hmm… I didn't know that cocks came in different sizes. I wonder where Tres found such a large one from."

Caterina quickly exited lest she kill William and put him out of his curious misery.

**... to be continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **My apologies for neglecting to post this last part for so long. I've been so busy with work, and then the holidays, that I haven't had time to come onto the Internet. But, thank you so much for all your kind comments on this fanfic. Reading all the feedback really makes me happy!

**Part 4**

"Nightroad Shinpu." Tres tried, rather unsuccessfully, to rouse Abel from his deep slumber. However, Abel continued to peacefully linger in his own dream world, curled up against Tres left side. "Abel…"

"Tres-kun!" Another voice bit into the cozy little hideaway that the two AX Agents had managed to create for themselves.

Caterina!

"Requiring immediate cooperation." Tres physically lifted Abel to his feet, awake or not, holding his squirming naked lover tightly until Abels eyes opened wide.

"Huh? Tres-kun?" Abel started, sounding just a little confused. Then he felt the approaching evening breeze brush over his exposed nether regions and remembered perfectly well where he was, what had transpired, and why his body seemed to be stiff all over.

"Tres-kun?" Caterina called out again, this time from a much more dangerous vantage point.

"There is no time." Tres spun Abel around to face the gazebo fence, pushing him flush against it.

"S-stop! Tres-kun! Caterina-san is…" Abel fought back in earnest, horrified at the thought of his longtime friend and superior walking in on the sight of Tres bucking into him like a dog in heat.

But Tres didnt respond to Abels panic. He was too busy wiping the remnants of their lovemaking from Abels thighs and buttocks with his white scarf. Once he was finished, he released his lover and curtly ordered that Abel get dressed. "Will you be requiring my services again tonight?" Tres queried, making no effort to avert his gaze from Abels obvious reaction to the quick cleaning.

As Abel hopped on one leg, ungracefully pulling on his creased-to-hell pants, he shot Tres a dirty look. Surely, Tres wasnt capable of this level of suggestive dirty talk. At least, thats what Abel mistakenly believed until he caught his partner leisurely pulling the zipper of his pants over a very enticing large erection. And then Tres was up against him, squeezing his sore buttocks through the chafing material of his uniform pants.

"There is a position involving greater penetration that you would be suitable for."

If anyone else had spoken those words, Abel would have reacted shamefully insulted. However, Tres… after what they had just done together, Tres could suggest whatever he wanted and Abel would probably eagerly obey. "Then I believe your services will be required tonight." Abel leaned in to give Tres a quick kiss, before hurriedly tugging on his boots and rearranging his hair.

"Ah! Tres-kun!" Caterina stumbled upon the gazebo and gave her loyal bodyguard an annoyed scolding with her tightly knit eyebrows. "Ive been searching everywhere for you! And Abel… you were supposed to be cleaning that mess you made in the kitchen."

"Mess? Oh… haha that mess." Abel looked sheepishly at the toes of his boots, recalling a jar of cookies, a furious baker, and a dramatic chase up a flight of stairs.

"What was it that you required, Milano-kou?"

That was odd. Caterina could have sworn that Abel usually wore a shirt underneath his long black coat. After all, it was a part of the customary uniform that the AX department handed out upon recruitment. Why was it that she could see past what might have been tears in Abels zipper? Creamy ivory? Was Abel not wearing anything underneath his uniform?! Caterina blinked.

"Youve neglected to hand in the report to your most recent mission."

"I apologize for the error. It will be corrected immediately." Tres bowed to Caterina and dismissed himself lest she look down to see what even the shadows wouldnt be able to conceal.

"Uh… yes… me too." Abel quickly chased after Tres heels. "Sorry for the mess Caterina-san. Ill go clean it and make amends with Caroline. But… she can be quite frightening in the kitchen."

As her two most favored agents vanished into the night, Caterina gave a sigh of relief. Damn William for getting her all hot and bothered over Tres potential for anything sexual. If anything else couldnt have calmed her down, locating Tres with Abel (of all badminton partners) definitely had. That eased her mind a great deal, knowing that the clumsy, socially ill-adept, and completely asexual Abel had been with Tres instead of – heaven forbid – Alexander! She knew that her brother was at an age where he might be curious but not so desperate as to request Tress assistance. Anyway, what could Tres possibly find interesting about Abel?

Abel tended to be effeminate, a trait that Tres would have abhorred, had he been humanoid enough to appreciate the feeling. Abel whined, didnt have a penny to his name, slept in on Sundays.

"Tres and Abel," she muttered aloud. "Ridiculous!"

That was when it caught her attention. A lighter shape among the dark bed of leaves inside the gazebo. With a sense of foreboding dread, Caterina entered the gazebo, stooping down to pick up the object gingerly between two fingers.

White satin briefs.

"Why are these here?" More importantly, to whom did they belong to? The elastic was hanging out of the waistband, having been purposely snapped. And they werent exactly dry either. Come to think of it, she hadnt seen either Tres or Abel carrying any badminton rackets. "Oh… my… TRES!! ABEL!!"

Caterina tore after the two escaping agents, as fast as her high heeled boots would carry her. She didnt have much difficulty locating them, as sexually charged as they appeared to be coiled around each other like a pair of hormonally crazed snakes. And right in front of the main doors, in clear view of any holy person that might pass by. If Alexander happened by… Oh no! She did not want to have to deal with her little brothers tantrums on top of Tres indecency and Abels public exposure.

"TRES! ABEL!"

Tres jerkily raised his head from Abels neck, immediately dropping his arms from the warm, pliable body that was basically glued to him at every joint. Abel, on the other hand, was more sluggish at moving away from Tres. Perhaps fearing Caterinas wrath, Abel chose to keep Tres between them in the event that she attacked.

"Aa.. Caterina-san. Uh.. we were just… well, I wasnt… Tres was… but not really…," Abel stammered, moving out of range when his red-faced superior advanced.

"I know what you were doing. I have two eyes, an imagination, and… these!" She held out Abels briefs, wrinkling her nose at the disdainful object in her grasp. "Tres, explain yourself!"

"The Professor agreed that I didnt need permission to exercise the use of my cock." Tres features remained impartial as he factually stated the outcome of his conversation with the Professor.

However, Abel was absolutely baking in the heat of Tres blunt confession. "Tres-kun! Must you really be so vulgar?"

"I did not use vulgar language, nor am I capable of doing so. My programming doesnt allow it."

"Enough! Youre BOTH coming with me!" Grabbing Tres arm with one hand and Abels disarrayed ponytail in the other, Caterina physically dragged the two of them inside. Through the passageways filled with curious nuns, up a flight of stairs where they encountered a seriously upset baker, and directly shoved them into Williams office.

William spun around in his chair, a tad bit alarmed at the volatile way his door had been flung inwards. His near heart attack turned into uneasy confusion over the appearance of an enraged Duchess and two apprehended AX agents.

"Well well… to what do I owe the pleasure?" Out of nervousness alone, William quickly lit his pipe and inhaled.

"YOU encouraged TRES to have SEX with ABEL!" There, shed said it. Caterina released Tres and pushed Abel to sit in the nearest chair, preventing him from escaping.

"I… beg your pardon?" The pipe fell from Williams lips to clatter onto his still cluttered desk.

"Tres. Abel. Sex. Which word is difficult for you to comprehend?"

"Um… may I say something?" Abel inquired meekly.

"NO!" Caterina shot him a look that quickly shut him up.

"Haha. Whether this is a joke or not, I wouldnt dare to guess. However, my dear, Tres is neither programmed for sex nor interested in Abel. Right Tres-kun?"

"Incorrect. My cock has been tested and found to be fully functional and high in endurance during performing. In addition, I am 100 compatible with Abel as there were no problems due to size or any other hindrances."

Williams jaw dropped. "Dear Lord."

"This is your problem, William! You take these," she flung Abels briefs in Williams pale face, "and try raising Tres maturity up to the same level as his cock!," she spat out.

"Whose panties?" William mused, examining them closely.

"Briefs! Not panties! Men dont wear panties! At least I dont know any men that… oh never mind." Caterina threw her arms up in frustration and stormed from the room.

William looked from Tres neutral expression to Abels help me, Im trapped and ashamed one. "It would seem, dear boys, that you are about to be seriously reprimanded."

"Explanation required."

"There are some things that neednt be said. Or cannot be said delicately. If you require anymore explanations, I would recommend that you search the mens health section either in the public library or on the internet. That way I wont be held liable for your actions in the future."

"Professor… can I have my underwear back?" Abel gazed forlornly at the way William continued to manhandle them.

"Oh, why sure! Haha… where was my mind going?" Actually, William had been painting a mental picture of Tres and Abel and whatever they had been doing before Caterina had stumbled upon them. In fact, it didnt seem like such a bad thing come to think of it. He passed Abel back his briefs and put on his sternest face. "I can let you go under one condition."

"Agreed." Tres replied robotically, moving to the chair that Abel was sprawled in.

"If youre going to do… whatever it is that you feel the need to do… please show some restraint. Use either your private rooms or a hotel. That way you wont wind up in the dungeons on your way to being hung. There are times that call upon discretion, and this act is one of them. Am I understood?"

"Yes!" Abel jumped out of his chair and bumped into Tres, who took a moment to fondle Abel leisurely in front of the Professor.

"Understood," Tres answered with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Tres-kun!" Abel slipped away from Tres groping hands and tore out of the room in an embarrassed blaze of heat.

"Tres, wait a moment." William pulled open a drawer underneath his desk to reveal a movie camera. "The next time you and Abel… go at it. Would you be ever so kind as to do me a favor? Think of it as a mission."

Tres accepted the movie camera and concealed it in the folds of his coat. "Mission accepted. I will film it for your viewing pleasure." Tres exited the room, leaving behind a very excited Professor, and headed towards Abels room. There were still many limits to his programming that he had yet to override.

…**The End…**


End file.
